Lovely Life
by miisilveru44
Summary: Kumpulan drabble random shizaya saat berumah tangga (?). begitulah, silakan dibaca. warning: YAOI, Typo, Not EYD, OOC, dll. ch.2 UP! complete.
1. Chapter 1

**DURARARA! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **SHIZAYA**

 **Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara**

 **YAOI, Typo, Not EYD, OOC, Mmm. semi AU? AU? Auau~**

 **Kehidupan Shizaya saat berumah tangga(?)**

 **Drabble berdasarkan hal-hal random, ya begitulah lah..**

 **Saa, Douzo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **MANISAN**

* * *

"Apa.. bibirku rasanya enak?"

Izaya membuka suara, sesaat setelah kekasihnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Ha? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Sang kekasih—Shizuo Heiwajima mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hanya bertanya," Izaya membalikkan badan, meneruskan kegiatan mengelap piring yang sudah dicucinya, "Daritadi kau menciumku terus."

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu."

Izaya mengelap tangannya yang sedikit basah ke celemek yang dipakainya. Kegiatannya selesai dan kini ia menghadap Shizuo.

"Hanya penasaran, kau terus-terusan melahap bibirku seperti makanan. Makanya kutanya apa rasanya enak?"

Shizuo tambah mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ingin tahu?"

Izaya mengangguk dan Shizuo mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga kekasihnya, berbisik—

"Enak sekali... Seperti manisan."

-dan kembali melahap bibir tipis itu.

* * *

 **ASIN**

* * *

Padahal sebelumnya Shizuo sudah bilang—berkali-kali malah, kalau buat tamagoyaki untuknya, rasanya harus manis. Pakai gula, jangan pakai garam. Tapi, lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Izaya malah memberinya tamagoyaki asin, dan itu membuatnya sedikit emosi dan ingin memarahinya. Tapi, ia malah membeku setelah kutu itu bicara.

"Segitu inginnya tamagoyaki manis? Apa bibirku ini tidak membuatmu puas?"

* * *

 **ROKOK**

* * *

Izaya memutar matanya, jengah.

Kelakuan lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau makhluk bersel satu itu terus-terusan merokok padahal ia tahu kalau Izaya tidak menyukai asap rokok. Dari pergi sampai pulang belanja, tidak ada ocehan Izaya yang ditanggapinya.

"Shizu-chan, berhentilah merokok." Ucap Izaya sambil mengunci pintu apartemen.

"Hm?"

Kini keduanya sudah berada di ruang tengah, menyimpan semua belanjaan di meja.

"Kubilang berhentilah merokok."

"Tidak. Kau tahu kan, aku butuh asupan untuk mulutku?" jawab Shizuo, sambil memilah-milah belanjaan miliknya.

"Tidak masuk akal. Kau harus berhenti dari sekarang sebelum mati muda, Shizu-chan. Kalau kau mati muda, siapa yang menemaniku yang berumur panjang ini?"

Celoteh Izaya kali ini membuat Shizuo menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti." ujarnya, membuat bola mata lelaki berambut hitam berbinar.

"Tapi.."

Lelaki pirang itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang duduk di depannya, berbisik.

"Kau harus ada disampingku setiap menit, karena aku butuh bibirmu untuk kuhisap."

Izaya _blushing_.

"Bodoh!"

* * *

 **KOPI**

* * *

Shizuo sangat menyukai kopi. Tidak—bukan suka dalam artian sebenarnya, karena ia tidak menyukai rasa kopi yang pahit. Yang ia sukai dari kopi adalah karena kopi dapat membuat Izaya insomnia, dan Izaya yang insomnia selalu memberikan 'jatah' lebih agar membuatnya lelah dan dapat tertidur. Dan inilah bentuk sebenarnya yang paling disukai Shizuo dari kopi. Bahkan ia sampai rela membeli bungkusan kopi lebih banyak sepulang kerja hanya untuk memberikan kekasihnya dosis minum yang berlebih.

* * *

 **SWITCHBLADE**

* * *

Hari yang indah untuk bersantai, dan cuaca pun sangat mendukung dengan _mood_ nya kini; sama-sama cerah. Tidak ada pekerjaan, tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan, dan yang lebih penting, tidak ada Izaya. Dan ia bisa bebas bermalas-malasan tanpa takut diganggu oleh ocehan lelaki cerewet itu. Mungkin sambil menikmati segelas susu bisa menyempurnakan kedamaiannya ini.

Lalu, semua _mood_ baik tiba-tiba berubah saat ia menemukan memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkasnya. Tulisan Izaya. Ah, lupa. Ia harus membersihkan toilet.

Hening...

"Bah, masa bodohlah!"

Dibuangnya memo kecil itu ke tempat sampah, ia langsung mengambil stok botol susunya dan pergi berlalu menuju sofa tercintanya di ruang tengah. Duduk dengan nikmat. Tapi belum sampai meneguk setetes minuman favoritnya, pandangannya teralihkan kearah _switchblade_ milik Izaya di atas meja TV. Sontak, pikirannya tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Belasan—ah, tidak. Puluhan _switchblade_ melesat cepat kearahnya yang baru selesai mandi karena ia keasyikan tidur dan lupa membersihkan dapur saat Izaya pergi seharian. Sebagai seorang dengan kekuatan diatas rata-rata, mungkin jika dalam keadaan biasa ia dapat menghindari semua serangan. Tapi tidak- jika ia hanya memakai sebuah handuk kecil dipinggangnya yang membuat gerakannya terbatas, dan Izaya menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Suara teriakan aktris di tv menghentikan lamunannya, dan sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan tugas bersih-bersihnya dahulu sebelum bersantai. Bagaimanapun, kejadian dulu tidak ingin diulangnya. Ia tidak ingin Shinra menjahit lukanya lagi dengan sadis dan yang lebih parah lagi, Izaya tidak memberinya 'jatah' selama seminggu penuh. **Seminggu**.

Shizuo menghela nafas berat.

Perubahan status benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya.

* * *

 **STREET SIGN**

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah _street sign_ , dengan batang yang bengkok tak beraturan dari atas ke bawah dan tidak layak dilihat. Lalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa benda seperti ini bisa ada di gudangnya? Ia kembali membersihkan tumpukkan-tumpukkan barang di gudang , karena tugas bersih-bersih mingguannya demi apa malah di tempat berantakkan seperti ini.

Lagi, ia menemukan _street sign_ di antara tumpukkan kardus-kardus. Dan ada lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dan la—

"IZAYAAAA!"

Izaya langsung berlari ke gudang.

"Apa? kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu Shizu-chan?"

Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan Izaya, hanya menunjuk ke arah tumpukkan _street sign_ yang sudah dikumpulkannya dengan muka tertekuk.

"Ah, itu. Jangan dibuang!"

Mukanya tambah tertekuk saat Izaya tiba-tiba berada di depan kumpulan _street sign_ dan mememegang salah satunya yang sudah karatan.

"Ini _street sign_ pertama yang kau lemparkan padaku." Katanya,

"Lalu yang ini _street sign_ yang pertama mengenaiku,"

"Yang itu yang pertama kau lempar untuk menyelamatkanku dari orang yang mengincarku,"

"Yang ini.. lalu ini.. itu.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Dan ia—Shizuo, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

* * *

 **ANJING**

* * *

Salah satu yang Shizuo sukai dari Izaya adalah ini. Reaksi si _raven_ saat berhadapan dengan seekor anjing. Shizuo tahu Izaya takut dengan anjing, dan melihat Izaya yang takut akan suatu hal sangat membuatnya terhibur. Karenanya saat melihat tubuh kurus itu kerap mengejang dan bergetar saat ada anak anjing yang datang dan menyalak di bawah kakinya, ia tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawa! Asal kau tahu Shizu-chan, aku sudah tidak takut lagi dengan anjing!"

Bicara begitu, tapi wajahnya panik.

 **GUK**

"Ah, ralat. Aku bukannya takut, hanya kurang suka saja."

Padahal keringat diwajahnya mengalir deras.

 **GUK**

"Orihara Izaya ini tidak takut pada apapun. Apalagi anak anjing kecil seperti ini."

Lalu, kenapa pegangannya ke tangan Shizuo makin erat?

 **GUK**

Wajah pucat itu makin memucat.

"Ehm..."

 **GUK**

"..."

 **GUK**

"..."

 **GUK GUK GUK**

"... Shizu-chan.. bisa.. kau singkirkan makhluk itu?"

Tawa Shizuo pun meledak.

* * *

 **KUCING**

* * *

Izaya menatap jijik pada manusia yang duduk di depannya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dan Shizuo langsung menyeringai ala om-om di _love_ hotel.

"Kau sehat, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya, masih sambil menatap jijik.

"Coba tebak apa yang akan kuberikan padamu."

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki _blonde_ itu malah main tebak-tebakan.

"Hmm... sejak kapan kau memberikan sesuatu padaku?"

"Ayolah Izaya, tebak saja."

Dan Izaya pun malas berpikir.

"Ah, aku menyerah."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Shizuo langsung berlari ke kamar dan kembali ke meja makan secepat kilat, "Ta-Da."

Izaya melongo.

"Kuping.. kucing?"

"Ya, Pakailah."

"Yang benar saja!"

 **.**

"Ayolah, Izaya."

"Tidak."

"Sekali saja."

"Tidak."

"Hanya sekali ini."

"Kubilang tidak, Shizu-chan."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleasee..?"

Izaya menghela nafas, jengah. Kenapa protozoa ini keras kepala sekali memaksanya memakai benda tak etis itu.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Shizu-chan? Dan darimana kau dapat benda ini?"

"Celty memberikannya padaku, ini hadiah dari Shinra untuknya."

"Lihat, Celty saja tidak mau memakainya."

"Tapi aku ingin lihat kau memakainya."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena pasti.. kau akan semakin manis."

 _Blush_

"M-mana mungkin."

Shizuo menggenggam tangan Izaya dan menatapnya penuh harap, "Ya? Kumohon.."

Dan Izaya pun tidak bisa tidak menolak jika Shizuo sudah memohon dan keluar karakter seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sekali."

Shizuo sumringah, dan langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Tidak ada foto-foto, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

 **SUNGLASSES**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Izaya memajukan bibirnya saat mendapati Shizuo pulang tanpa memakai kacamata matahariya. Dan Shizuo hanya tersenyum canggung karena mau bagaimana lagi, tiap dia melawan preman-preman kacangan yang ingin melawannya, _sunglasses_ nya selalu menjadi korban, baik itu terlempar atau pun terinjak sampai pecah.

Dan Izaya cukup tidak menyukai hal itu, karena bagaimanapun ia harus akui kalau wajah Shizuo itu sangat tampan. Meski temperamennya yang selalu naik tak terkontrol atau pun kekuatannya seperti monster, dan memang dia itu monster—yang bodoh. Tapi tetap saja masih ada sekumpulan gadis-gadis remaja yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan ketampanannya sampai akan membuat _Shizuo Fans Club_.

Itu membuat Izaya cukup panas dan selalu mengomeli Shizuo untuk memakai _sunglasses_ jika diluar. Yah, setidaknya kacamata matahari itu membuatnya tampak lebih sangar. Menurutnya.

* * *

 **CINCIN**

* * *

Shizuo gugup di hadapan Shinra yang menatap penuh binar. Ia baru saja membeli cincin untuk melamar Izaya dan meminta Shinra untuk memberikan saran apakah cincin ini cocok untuk Izaya atau tidak.

"Ini sempurna Shizuo-kun, kupikir seleramu bakal rendah."

Shizuo entah harus merasa senang atau kesal dengan komentar dokter gelap itu.

"Kau pikir Izaya akan menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Cincin ini sangat indah, dan tentu saja inti semua ini bukan hanya dari cincin, kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Ehm.. ya..."

Shizuo kembali menatap kotak cincin yang dibelinya siang tadi, setelah bersama hampir dua tahun akhirnya Shizuo memutuskan untuk melamar Izaya. Cincin emas putih yang berhiaskan baru rubi kecil ini begitu memikat perhatiannya saat pertama melihatnya, entah kenapa ia teringat dengan mata Izaya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membelinya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Izaya nanti kalau dia tiba-tiba melamarnya.

"Kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"...Malam ini."

* * *

 **INDAH**

* * *

Izaya menggenggam erat-erat pisau lipat yang berada disaku jaketnya, Ia pulang tengah malam karena urusan dengan kliennya sedikit terhambat dan kini ia merasa seseorang tengah memasuki apartemennya. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh ruangan gelap total. Tidak aneh karena Shizuo mengiriminya pesan akan pulang terlambat karena orang yang ditagih hutangnya hari ini sangat banyak, dan sepertinya belum pulang. Tapi, yang membuatnya tiba-tiba curiga adalah aroma mawar didalam apartemennya. Karena ia tidak memakai pengharum ruangan aroma mawar di apartemannya, dan Izaya sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu. Takut-takut si penyusup akan menyerang atau melarikan diri jika ketahuan.

Karenanya, Izaya mengendap-ngendap dengan perlahan mencari si penyusup. Sedikit biasan cahaya dari balik gorden tidak membantunya sama sekali, meskipun begitu ia harus menangkap penyusup sialan itu.

Izaya berlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan mendekapnya dari belakang, _wangi ini... Shizu-chan_.

"Shizu-chan?" bisiknya.

"Ya?"

"Ada penyusup."

"Benarkah?" Shizuo terkekeh kecil saat merasakan anggukan kecil di samping kepalanya, "Tutup matamu."

"Hah?"

"Tutup saja."

Izaya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Shizuo malah menyuruh menutup matanya di ruangan yang gelap gulita seperti ini. lagi pula ada penyusup yang pasti sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat, tidakkah seharusnya mereka menangkap penyusup itu terlebih dahulu sebelum bermain dengan permainan Shizuo yang entah apa itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Shizuo? Ada penyusup disini." Geram Izaya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu berbaliklah padaku."

Belum sempat protes karena Shizuo mengabaikan ucapannya, Izaya sudah dibuat kaget karena karena tangan Shizuo memaksanya berbalik dan mau tidak mau pucuk hidung Izaya membentur dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Shizu- apa yang—"

"Sttt.."

Entah apa maunya, Izaya hanya menuruti Shizuo dan terpaksa berjalan mundur saat Shizuo melangkah maju.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan berbalik."

Perintah Shizuo benar-benar membuat Izaya memutar bola matanya jengah. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Shizuo? Ia benar-benar tidak paham dan tidak bisa memprediksi kelakuan protozoa itu. Yang jelas jika dilihat dari bayang-bayang benda disekitarnya ia sedang berada di ruangan tengah. Dan aroma mawar tercium lebih dekat disini. Apakah jangan-jangan si penyusup itu bersembunyi disini? Tapi jika diingat-ingat waktu Shizuo datang tidak ada suara pintu terbuka, atau jangan-jangan memang tidak ada penyusup disini. Mungkin Shizuo sudah pulang ke apartemen duluan. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak menyalakan lampu? lalu aroma ini... mungkinkah pengharum ruangan baru yang Shizuo beli?

Suara gorden terbuka yang disusul rembesan cahaya malam menyadarkan Izaya dari lamunannya, suara pelan langkah kaki dibelakang menarik perhatiannya.

"Izaya.."

Izaya langsung berbalik, dan di detik berikutnya matanya melebar. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sebuah meja minimalis yang beralaskan kain renda berwarna merah terlihat jelas dibelakang Shizuo, Steak dan botol wine menjadi sajian di atas meja. Dilengkapi dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah dalam vas yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah, cahaya bulan dibalik kaca jendela menjadi penerang, disertai lilin-lilin aroma terapi yang menjadi penerang tambahan yang diletakkan dilantai mengitari meja. Dan Shizuo, yang menggunakan setelan jas rapi menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang menampilkan seburat merah tipis.

Izaya masih terdiam, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat Shizuo berjalan mendekat dan memegang lembut kedua tangannya.

"Ehm.. I-Izaya," Shizuo tiba-tiba gugup, guratan merah dipipinya makin memerah. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di saku jasnya dan perlahan membukanya.

Cincin emas putih dengan manik rubi tertampang indah disana.

"M-maukah.. kau... menikah denganku?"

Dan Izaya tidak bisa tidak menahan air di kedua matanya, airmata menetes perlahan di manik ruby itu. Tangannya ia dekapkan dimulut, debaran jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Shizuo akan melamarnya, dan ini sangat membuatnya terharu... bahagia.

Izaya langsung memeluk erat Shizuo, airmata bahagianya makin mengalir deras. Izaya mengangguk-angguk kecil di dada bidang Shizuo.

"Ya.. aku mau. Aku mau."

Dan Shizuo langsung membalas pelukan Izaya, lebih erat. Perlahan melepaskan pelukan dan mengangkat kepala si raven, memberikan ciuman di bibirnya yang basah terkena air mata.

Malam itu adalah malam paling indah bagi keduanya, karena kisah mereka berdua menjadi lebih bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahahaha selesai~ karena saya terlalu banyak bayangin scene-scene shizaya jadinya deh bikin drabelan random kayak gini.**

 **Dan itu cerita akhirnya tadinya mau dibikin pendek aja, tp shizaya bikin asik nulis, jadinya malah panjang. Wkwk Well, rencananya saya bakal bikin prekuel sebelum mereka pacalan dan tinggal belcama, udah ada beberapa cerita yg dibuat juga. Tp yah, moga aja jadi dan ga berhenti ditengah jalan.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca.**

 **Semoga suka.. dan jangan lupa riviewnya yaa.**

 **Makasihh... jya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUSU**

* * *

Panas.

Wajah Shizuo panas. Bukan karena cuaca yang sedang terik-teriknya, bukan juga karena emosinya yang sedang meluap. Tapi, karena pemandangan didepannya.

Jangan salahkan aksi kejar-kerajannya dengan Izaya yang membuat kutu itu menabrak penjual susu botol keliling. Jangan juga salahkan si penjual yang tidak menyingkir dari jalur perkelahian mereka. Tapi, salahkan saja botol susu sialan itu yang membuat kakinya tergelincir dan menabrak Izaya yang tengah berusaha berdiri. Salahkan juga posisinya sekarang yang berada di atas kutu tengik itu, dan salahkan juga penampilan si kutu yang basah kuyup terkena tumpahan susu. Sial, demi apa. wajahnya tiba-tiba panas.

Kenapa penampilan Izaya yang basah oleh cairan putih itu membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Dan _kumohon, jangan memarah seperti itu, Izaya!_

* * *

 **OOTORO**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini kendali atas hatinya semakin tak terkontrol, dan pikirannya pun juga sama mengkhianatinya. Bahkan, ego yang biasanya berada di puncak pun ikut turun kepermukaan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Izaya Orihara mendudukan dirinya sejajar dengan bocah-bocah labil yang terjebak dalam nuansa romansa picisan yang memuakkan. Sungguh, ia pun tak mengerti.

Kenapa juga harus protozoa itu yang selalu ada dipikirannya? Kenapa harus monster itu yang membuat hatinya terus berdebar? Kenapa juga egonya mengakui hal itu sebagai cinta terhadap makhluk ber sel satu itu? Tidak. Ini tidak benar, mungkin benturan sehabis berkejaran dengan Shizuo membuat kepalanya jadi sedikit error. Ya, seperti itu.

Terlarut dalam pikiran hanya akan membuatnya semakin keluar dari karakter aslinya, bahkan ia tidak sadar telah menghabiskan 10 porsi ootoro yang membuat Simon kegirangan karena akan dapat untung besar.

* * *

 **BODYGUARD**

* * *

Ini bukan kesekali-dua kalinya Shizuo mengendap-endap mengikuti sosok hitam berbulu itu, melainkan berkali-kali, bahkan hampir setiap si hitam itu menginjakkan kaki di Ikebukuro. Shizuo mengakui ini adalah kebiasaan buruknya, yang super buruk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa langkahnya selalu mengikuti pria menyebalkan itu ketika melihatnya dikejauhan, memperhatikan gerak-gerik kutu tersebut ketika sedang berurusan dengan klien-kliennya yang jelek, geng kacangan atau apalah yang dijadikan objek mainannya. Tak jarang juga ia menandai dan membuat perhitungan dengan orang-orang yang ingin dan telah menyakiti si kutu, tentu saja dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Izaya.

Tidak habis pikir memang, hanya akhir-akhir ini peperangan dengan isi kepala dan hatinya semakin tak jelas untuk urusan si kutu itu. Ah, Shizuo bahkan merasa dirinya telah beralih profesi menjadi _bodyguard_ bayangan Izaya. _Sial._

* * *

 **INFORMAN**

* * *

Izaya adalah seorang informan, yang handal. Tentu saja. Tidak ada informasi yang ia lewatkan begitu saja, termasuk hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya apalagi yang menyangkut dengan dirinya. Dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya ia sudah tahu bahwa ada orang yang selalu membuntutinya ketika sedang berada di luar untuk urusan pekerjaan atau 'bermain'. Tak jarang juga ia selalu melihat sekilas bayangan di pengintai yang mendadak hilang saat ia membalikan badan untuk melihat.

Apalagi hal yang paling mencolok adalah ketika orang-orang yang pernah menyerangnya tidak pernah muncul kembali, bahkan ada yang meminta maaf padanya sambil lari terbirit. Tak ayal dari mereka mengatakan 'Tidak ingin merasakan lagi benturan _vending machine_ dan tong sampah lagi'. Heh, sudah jelas siapa kan pelakunya? Izaya hanya menyunggingkan sesingaiannya dan bergumam, "Jangan remehkan seorang informan... Shizu-chan."

* * *

 **BUNUH DIRI**

* * *

Izaya sedang banyak pikiran saat itu, karenanya ia tidak terlalu menanggapi sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Shizuo dan terus berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat memasuki gang kecil diantara pertokoan Ikebukuro. Jalan buntu.

Mencoba berbalik tapi sudah terlambat, Shizuo sudah ada di ujung gang. Melangkah dengan perlahan, menampilkan seringaian yang paling sangar yang ia punya , sambil mengayunkan _street sign_ seakan-akan sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk memukul bola _baseball_.

Mungkin kali ini waktunya sudah tiba, Izaya sudah siap jika harus kehilangan nyawanya. Sampai tiba-tiba—

"Aku mencintaimu."

-mulutnya malah menyuarakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dari tadi.

Didetik kemudian, Ia terkejut setelah sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan, dan seketika berlari kencang sampai menubruk Shizuo yang terdiam. Kenapa malah kata laknat itu yang terucap? Sial, Malu. Ingin mati saja.

Apa tidak apa-apa bunuh diri setelah mengatakan cinta?

* * *

 **KEKERASAN**

* * *

Shizuo benci kekerasan, ia ingin hidup damai seperti arti namanya. Tapi nyatanya, kekerasan selalu ada dihidupnya. Ia juga tidak bisa bersikap lembut, apalagi pada Izaya. Karenanya, saat kutu tengik itu lari setelah mengucapkan kata sialan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar, ia langsung mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai berhasil menangkapnya, dan membantingnya, dan membawanya seperti karung beras kemudian kembali berlari kencang.

Di beberapa menit berikutnya, Shizuo tak habis pikir kenapa ia malah membawa kutu sialan itu ke apartemennya, dan yang paling ekstrim, ke **KAMAR** nya. Langsung menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang diucapkan padahal Izaya kelihatan masih limbung atas bantingannya tadi.

Gila, Shizuo sudah dibuat kacau oleh perasaannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat berdebar dan senang atas ucapan Izaya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa bersikap lembut—belum, dan tidak sabaran. Jadi jangan salahkan kalau dia lebih memilih mencium dibibirnya daripada menunggu jawaban Izaya.

"Jadilah milikku."

* * *

 **PROTOZOA**

* * *

Izaya terus membuat senyuman di bibirnya, melantunkan gumaman lagu dari film animasi yang ditontonnya dan itu membuat Namie agak merinding. Pemikirannya mengingat kembali kejadian di apartemen si monster bodoh, saat pernyataannya terlontar. Benar-benar, Protozoa itu tidak henti-hentinya membuat kejutan di harinya. Selalu saja melakukan hal yang berbeda dari prediksi-prediksinya.

Siapa sangka, keceplosan bicara bisa membuat hal yang mengejutkan terjadi seperti kemarin. Mengingat ekspresi Shizuo yang campur aduk setelah menciumnya selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dan yang lebih pentingnya, Izaya sangat senang karena protozoa itu juga mencintainya.

"Benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi."

* * *

 **KUTU**

* * *

Kutu ya kutu, makhluk hitam jelek yang hidup bagai parasit, sering loncat sana-sini mencari mangsa dan menganggu makhluk yang dihinggapinya. Tapi, kutu yang ini berbeda. Setelah mengenal lebih kutu yang ini, pemikirannya berubah.

Kutu yang ini.. ehm, Ia mengakui kalau kutu yang satu ini enak dipandang.. indah, tidak jelek. Kutu yang ini juga sangat imut—meski di waktu-waktu tertentu. Pegangan tangan dengannya saja sudah senikmat itu, apalagi memeluknya, bibirnya juga manis dan enak, apalagi badan dan desa- ah, sudahlah. Yang satu ini tidak usah dikatakan pada umum.

* * *

 **BENCI**

* * *

Bencana.

Semua orang bilang khususnya orang tua, katanya berhati-hatilah pada hal yang kecil. Karena hal yang kecil bisa menimbulkan bencana besar tanpa disadari.

Itulah yang di pikirkan Shizuo sekarang. Ketika ia terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan mendapatkan seringaian lebar Izaya di depan wajahnya. Dan hal yang paliang mengejutkan adalah.. tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali. _Apa-apaan!_

"Good afternoon, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo bergidik karena suara itu sedikit agak menakutkan, "Apa yang kau lakukan kutu!"

"Ehm... balas dendam?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu Shizu-chan, sudah cukup kau membuatku kesakitan dengan badanmu itu, dan aku ben-ci kau yang selalu kasar bahkan diranjang sekalipun. Karena itu, mulai sekarang.. giliranku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.. aku yang di atasmu, Shi-zu-chan~"

Wajah Shizuo horor ketika. Membayangkan bagaimana Izaya yang mendominasinya dan dirinya yang dimasuki oleh Izaya benar-benar membuat keringatnya mengalir deras.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Shizuo bersyukur telah dianugerahi kekuatan luar biasa. Karena itu dengan kekuatan penuh Shizuo melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya, mendekap Izaya dan membalikkan posisinya.

"Maaf. Aku akan bersikap lembut mulai sekarang."

* * *

 **CINTA**

* * *

Suara deruan nafas berat terdengar di dalam kamar yang luas, malam yang diterangi cahaya bulan menyinari kedua wajah yang tengah berhadapan sambil tersenyum.

"Malam bersamamu selalu luar biasa." Salah satu yang berambut pirang berbicara sambil mengelus pipi putih didepannya.

"Bahkan otakmu sudah semakin kotor ya, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo menarik tubuh ramping Izaya ke dekapannya, "Berisik," dan membenamkan wajahnya di pucuk rambut hitam.

"Hei... Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama?"

Izaya melebarkan kedua matanya, mengangkat wajahnya hingga bisa bertatapan dengan si pirang.

"Kau mau?"

Shizuo mengangguk, "Kau lebih suka dimana? Apartemenmu atau apartemenku? Atau.. kita coba cari yang baru, hm?"

Izaya memasang pose berfikir. Tidak menyangka kalau mantan musushnya ini mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

"Apartemenku saja bagaimana? Jangka sewanya masih lama. Mungkin setelah itu kita bisa cari yang lain di Ikebukuro?"

Mendengar jawaban Izaya membuat Shizuo senang dan kembali menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu ke dadanya, "Baiklah. Apapun yang kau mau."

Dengan itu kisah cinta mereka semakin mekar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yosh! akhirnya selesai.. jujur aja ini buntu dibeberapa bagian tapi semoga aja dapat dinikmati dengan baik..  
**

 **duhh bikinnya berbulan2, jadinya cuman serebu kata T.T**

 **well, semoga suka~ review ya!**

.


End file.
